villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Butler (Blue Bloods)
Rose Butler (Jenna Stern) is a villainess from "Backstabbers," episode 6.05 of Blue Bloods (airdate October 23, 2015). Backstory Rose Butler is the mother of Eric Butler, and her backstory revealed that she was in an abusive marriage to her second husband (the fate of her first husband--Eric's father--wasn't revealed). According to Danny Reagan, Rose's second husband would beat her, drug her, and have affairs, and he constantly threatened her with his gun. The same gun came in to play four years prior to the events, when the couple engaged in a scuffle that ended with Rose shooting her husband to death. Rose was arrested and tried for murder, but despite a clear case for self-defense, she ended up dealing with a DA who wanted to win and a judge who refused to believe self-defense based on the fact that Rose never made an official complaint to police. Rose ended up convicted and locked up in Bethany Correctional, though she kept contact with Danny via letters to him. Events The letters stopped during the previous October, when Rose received a cellmate in the form of Trina Hamilton, a convicted drug dealer and murderer. In the episode's events, both Trina and Rose escaped from prison, leading to Danny and Maria Baez being on the case and working with a team of U.S. Marshals led by Vaughn Morgan. Danny and Maria went to Eric regarding his mother's whereabouts, only to learn that both Rose and Trina stopped by Eric's apartment, and that Eric had assisted them in their further escape. Due to Rose not having a true criminal history before her conviction, Danny concluded that Trina was running things during the escape, and it was later in the episode that Rose called Danny and told him that she didn't belong in prison, with Danny telling Rose to get away from Trina. However, Trina found out about the call and snatched the phone from her possession, after which both women drove to Trina's hideout after robbing a bodega. Danny, Maria, and the Marshals arrived at the hideout and engaged in a shootout with Trina and her cohorts, which ended with Danny killing Trina; however, Rose was nowhere to be found. Heel Turn & Arrest Rose phoned Danny and informed him that she got away from Trina and that she was at Astoria Park, and it was during the episode's climax that Danny met Rose there that evening. Danny asked Rose for the gun she took at the gas station, only for Rose to refuse to give it to him. Rose later lashed out at Danny and accused him of lying to her in regards to his promise to protect her and Eric, with Danny expressing his remorse and promising to make everyone understand what happened to her. At that moment, Rose turned heel by pointing her gun at Danny, while informing him that he had his chance and she would end up locked up for the rest of her life. The Marshals appeared and ordered the villainess to drop her gun, with the evil Rose refusing to do so and claiming that Danny "sent her to Hell." She continued refusing Danny's pleas for her to put down her gun, but when Eric appeared and pleaded with his mother, the distraction was enough for Danny to disarm the villainess, who was handcuffed and arrested by the Marshals. Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested